Tears
by tvdspnislife
Summary: Is love really worth dying for? For Addison Gilbert and Elijah Mikaelson, it was. One-shot. Elijah/OC.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Just my story and Addison Gilbert. **

**A/N: I had this really weird dream and I had to write it. I wrote this story for ME. I actually had cried in this dream of mine. Weird, I know. I am a crazy person. It's just a random one-shot. Addison Gilbert and Elijah are in love and she kills him for her Family at "the dinner party". I don't think any other explanation is necessary but if you still don't understand anything, or have questions, feel free to PM me or you know, REVIEW.**

* * *

His eyes bore into her, as his veins dried, as he died. Her hand gripping the dagger tightly as it plunged into his heart.

She had killed him? It hurt. It so fucking hurt. Not the dagger. The betrayal. _Her_ betrayal.

He loved her, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he loved her more than he could bear. And it so fucking hurt when it was her, who brought him death.

How could she? As his last moments passed by, he searched her face for any kind of remorse, none.

She looked him in the eye and stabbed him. Her face, impassive. Was it all really just a game?

It was one thing to not love someone back, but to hate them enough to kill them? It pained him. He closed his eyes, for he could not look at the face that held memories of him kissing her.

* * *

She stabbed him in the heart, and watched as his eyes bore into her, with pain. The pain of betrayal, _her_ betrayal. She loved him, he didn't know that. But she did. And she didn't regret loving him. But she had to do it. It was her family against her love.

She knew him, if he was in her position, he would've chosen family.

"**family above all,**" He had once told her.

She loved him with all her might. But she couldn't betray her family. She had to do it. No one knew what she felt. No one knew that she didn't only dagger Elijah's heart, she daggered _her_ heart, for it belonged to Elijah. No one knew. No one will. Not even Elijah.

* * *

Damon moved Elijah's body into the cellar, triumphantly.

Everyone had left. Elena and Stefan were still at the cabin. Alaric took Jenna home. Andie had an early morning, so she left too. It was only him and Addison.

_**Addison Gilbert, baby Sister of John and Grayson Gilbert, Aunt of Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. **_

Damon went upstairs and found Addison cleaning up. She always started cleaning and washing things when she wanted to distract herself.

People thought she didn't have any feelings. All they saw was a smart, independent feminist who didn't give a rat's ass about anyone. But she did, she cared, for her family. For _Elijah. _

She could beat Damon in Drinking, jokes, sarcasm _and _sex. And he knew it.

She was a total outcast in her perfect little family. Never went to college, was running her own little business. Her passion was photography. She was a freelance photographer. She would leave town for months, only to backpack through Asia. She was a free spirit. A complete opposite of how Elijah was. And yet, they were in love. So, it really is true. Opposites do attract. Or in Addison's case, _Collide into a forbidden love._

"I am going to grill for a little celebration, want to come?" Damon asked her.

She looked up, gloves in her hands, "Me, you and booze. That combination is fatal, Damon. The results are... overwhelming. So I'll have to pass." She said with a tilt of her head.

"Me, you and booze= Sex, Addie. What's wrong with that? We just nailed an original vampire down. It calls for a little celebration. My baby bro and your little niece are probably having celebratory sex right now." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pass. Scorned. For. eternity." She said taking pauses. That mental image made her throw up in her mouth.

"Fine, am going. See ya laters." Damon waved and left.

* * *

Now it was only her in the boarding house. Alone.

She finished cleaning up and sat on the couch. She stared at the fireplace and before she could realize what was happening she was walking down the basement.

She opened the cellar in which Elijah's dead body was laying. She slid down the wall and sat opposite to his body, looking at his face.

She remembered all the times she had kissed him.

His eyes, the first time they had made love, he held such respect for her.

He saw her in a way no one else did. But did he know her? Did he know that she was hurting inside for killing him? Did he know her love for him? Even though she never told him, Did he know?

And with that, tears started falling from her eyes. No one really knew Addison could cry. No one had seen her cry. Not Elijah, not her Family. Not even her blood brothers. Addison was never the one to cry. But she did now. She sobbed hard. She cried for hours. It was after 3 hours that she heard Damon's car. She quickly wiped her tears and walked upstairs.

Damon was pretty drunk to notice her and went straight to his room. Satisfied that Damon was asleep, she went back downstairs. Tears automatically started flowing as she saw _his_ corpse.

She cried silent tears till it was sunrise. She gathered herself up and went upstairs to the kitchen. Started acting as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't cried the whole night for a man she loved. For a man she had killed.

Days went by, and every night, she would go to the cellar and cry. Her tears, never seem to dry. She would cry for hours and when someone came home, she would act as if everything was peachy. She was a master at hiding her emotions.

* * *

Few days later, she was making coffee in the Gilbert kitchen when she felt someone's eyes on her back. She quickly turned around and her mouth dropped. It was Elijah. He was alive? Someone had took the dagger out.

In that moment, as much as she wanted to fear him, be afraid that he might kill her for killing him, she couldn't help but be relieved, be happy, that he was back.

Someone else had revived him.

She went to that cellar for days, but not once had she intended on pulling the dagger out. She was sure of the decision she had made when she stabbed him. She wasn't going to regret that. But it was nice to see him back. Alive. Breathing. Smiling? Why was he smiling? She was expecting his anger. Not his smile. He then walked up to her and kissed her. With a passion and love he had never before.

"what the hell?" She yelled in shock when he let her go after a satisfyingly long kiss.

"I mean, what the hell was that for? Shouldn't you be angry with me?" She asked again when his smile didn't falter. He still stood there looking at her with love and compassion.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled when he didn't give her a reaction. He continued smiling at her outburst. She was confused. Why wasn't he trying to kill her?

"I love you," She heard him speak. And boy, did she have a heart attack. Her heart started beating like a drum beat. He heard her heart's reaction at his words and pulled her into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back, calming her nerves.

"But… you… I… FUCK!" She stuttered. In response, he only chuckled. He didn't need to hear it. He knew she loved him too.

"WHY?" Addison asked looking into his eyes while pulling herself out from his strong comforting wide arms. Arms she would love to die in.

"When we die, even though temporarily, we go to the other side, I don't know the exact logic of it, or who goes and when goes, but I did. I went to the other side when I was killed and other side is just like this world. It is this world, infact. I can see things. I cannot touch or feel things but I can see them. Hear them." He explained, while taking Addison's hands into his.

"Still not getting why you aren't killing _me_ for killing _you_." Addison said with a bit of confusion.

"I was in the cellar, Addison. Every time you came, I was there. Every tear you shed, I saw. I wanted to comfort you, to kiss your tears away, But I couldn't. I was never angry at you, Addison, I felt betrayed. But when you came into that cellar and cried for hours, I realized something. You loved me. I understand what you did. It was for family. And I respect it. I didn't believe anyone would be bothered if I died, let alone shed a tear. And you shed hundreds. You, Addison Gilbert, who never cries, cried at my demise. I was heartbroken, not because I was killed, but because I didn't realize your affection." He said, looking into her eyes that were full of tears. Before the tear could fall, he caught it, with his lips. He then kissed her closed eyes. Making his way down, he kissed the tip of her nose, both of her cheeks and finally resting his lips on hers. He was in love with her. She was in love with him and despite all the chaos and murders; their love was worth dying for.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Soapy much? We know that when supernatural creatures die, they go to the other side. So it made sense that when Originals were daggered (temporarily dead), they too went to the other side. And people on the other side can see things. So, wallah! Up came this story :P **REVIEWS **are sooooo much appreciated. **


End file.
